


Das Eichhörnchen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Sie war die Erste gewesen, der er es erzählt hatte.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Das Eichhörnchen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin traurig. Verdammt traurig. Und ich kann es auch immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Meine Trauer habe ich jetzt mal in diese winzige Geschichte gepackt, die genau so raus wollte. Ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht meine letzte Geschichte in diese Richtung.

Sie war die Erste gewesen, der er es erzählt hatte. Das mit Boerne und ihm. Noch bevor er es seinem Vater mitgeteilt hatte.  
Nadeshda hatte als Erste erfahren, dass er wieder glücklich war. Und sie hatte sich so für ihn gefreut, ihn grinsend in den Arm genommen, ihm gratuliert und zwinkernd gute Nerven gewünscht.

War das tatsächlich schon so lange her? Hatte er sie wirklich schon vor über einem Jahr verloren? Kam ihm so vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass er den Anruf bekommen hatte.

Ein paar Tage bevor _es_ passiert war, hatte er sie angepflaumt, wegen einer total dämlichen Nichtigkeit und eigentlich nur, weil er so müde, überreizt und hungrig gewesen war. Wenigstens hatte er später eine Entschuldigung dahin gemurmelt, trotzdem hatte ihn lange Zeit immer wieder das schlechte Gewissen heimgesucht. Und in manch seltenen Momenten plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen ganz leise auch heute noch.

„Möchtest du noch eine Weile sitzen bleiben, Frank?“

„Ja.“ Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter und beobachtete weiterhin das Eichhörnchen, dem sie einige Nüsse hingeworfen hatten. Eine besonders große Nuss fraß es gerade.

„Okay.“ Boerne streichelte mit dem Daumen langsam über seine Hand, unentwegt.

Manchmal, wenn er in seinem Büro saß, und die Tür ging auf, dachte er immer noch für den Hauch einer Sekunde, dass Nadeshda rein kommen würde. Wenn sein Handy klingelte, dachte er manchmal immer noch, dass sie es war, die anrief. Ob das irgendwann aufhören würde? Ob er es irgendwann übers Herz bringen würde, ihre Nummer zu löschen? 

Manchmal tat es immer noch so schrecklich beschissen weh. Er stürzte nicht mehr so oft und tief in ein Loch wie am Anfang, aber manchmal stolperte und fiel er immer noch, und er war so unglaublich dankbar, dass Boerne ihm dann wieder raus half, jedes Mal, dass Boerne ihn hielt, dass Boerne da war.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe.“ Er küsste Boerne auf die Wange. 

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Nur ein paar Sekunden hatte er seinen Blick abgewandt. Das Eichhörnchen war nicht mehr zu sehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wie genau es für mich weiter gehen wird, was den Münsteraner Tatort betrifft. Man kann es gerne fanatisch, übertrieben oder was auch immer nennen, aber ich weiß, dass ich definitiv nie mehr so viel Freude wie vorher an dem Tatort haben werde.


End file.
